As Though She Never Left
by ivemademychoice
Summary: A few moments of what Series 3 would be like with Rose, I thought I'd re-write a few little scenes for Series 3 with Rose, hope you enjoy! Lots of fluff and angst! And of course, romance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few of my S3 with Rose moments, I haven't got much time on my hands at the moment, so I thought I'd re-write little scenes for Series 3 with Rose, hope you enjoy!**

Rose sat herself down on to the captain's chair as she watched The Doctor, and the mysterious bride, Donna, argue right in front of her, not bothering to acknowledge her at all. The Doctor had offered Rose the chance to say goodbye to her Mother and Mickey, but she declined. She didn't need to say goodbye, she'd already told her Mum that it was the end, that it was goodbye. Jackie already knew everything Rose wanted to say to her, she knew Rose loved her and would never forget her no matter what, Rose hoped deep down that she wasn't going to end up regretting the choice of not saying goodbye.

Rose bit back a giggle as the strange bride continued to argue with The Doctor, shouting at one another, completely forgetting that Rose was even in the room watching them, and sitting right in front of them. She couldn't stop herself from laughing when Donna slapped The Doctor across the face; but she soon stopped, and smirked as The Doctor stared at her in disbelief.

"Sorry." She apologized quietly, and bit back the laughter. "It's just always funny when people slap you, you look so shocked." She giggled, she had to admit, she was grateful for the distraction, the last thing she wanted to do was mope around and think about her Mum.

"Thanks for the help." The Doctor muttered, following Donna over to the TARDIS doors.

"You're welcome, as always!" Rose giggled once again, she sensed this was going to a long and confusing day, but at the same, very amusing. For her at least, she sensed The Doctor was going to find it rather stressful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay back there, Rose?" The Doctor yelled, as he tried to chase Donna down the motorway, he was glad he had Rose to help with the TARDIS, making sure the right buttons and levers were pressed and used, this wasn't an easy job to do, not even for him.

"Yeah, I've got it-" Rose jumped as the TARDIS threw sparks everywhere, falling to the harsh metal ground, "Yeah! We're….yeah!" Rose cautiously put her hands on to the buttons The Doctor told her to press, not wanting to press anything too soon. She remembered, only a day ago he was warning her about the affects some of the buttons could have if she pressed the wrong one. Rose didn't really want any planet or country to explode.

"Okay, third one to the left now!" The Doctor yelled and Rose did so. She couldn't help but smile to herself, she knew this was a difficult and stressful task, and there were aliens and robot Santa's roaming the roads of London, but Rose loved all of this. The adventure, her and The Doctor, trying to stop it. As a team, fighting to stop the baddies and the aliens.

"Shiver and Shake." She smiled to herself, raising her eyebrows slightly as Donna jumped in to the TARDIS, piling herself on top of The Doctor as the TARDIS flew away from London. "Well, that was interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Rose stood by the bar as the two of them watched and smile at the wedding party, dancing the rest of the day away, forgetting all the problems they'd faced earlier that morning. Rose turned to face The Doctor, a small smile growing across her face.

"So...have you still got the moves then?"

"Hmm? What? Me?" The Doctor stuttered slightly as a smiling Rose looked up at him as he tried to compose himself, "Course I do, it'd be rude to show them off in front of everyone though. I don't want them feeling bad that they're just not as good as me, that would be harsh."

"Of course," Rose nodded, putting her hand out for him. "Show me your moves. Please? We haven't danced since Atonia, and we got kicked out. I love dancing with you, come on. We don't do it very often." She grinned as The Doctor smirked gently, taking her hand in to his. Rose did enjoy dancing with him, whenever they danced together she forgot about everyone in the room, and everything around, it was just the two of them.

"Okay then, fine, now, would you accompany me on to the dancefloor Miss Tyler?" He smiled as he led the way on to the dancefloor.

"Indeed I will." Rose giggled, the sadness and worries from the past 24 hours were starting to fade, The Doctor always knew how to cheer her up, how to make her smile and laugh, and just forget about her worries. She took this small chance of normality to dance with The Doctor. The one thing she had learnt today was that she needed to cherish the small moments in life. And that was exactly what she was doing to do, dancing with The Doctor, enjoying it, grinning and laughing, and enjoying life.

**A/N: Thoughts? There'll be more romance throughout the series, I promise! There relationship will grow and grow!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Rose…." The Doctor stared at his companion for a moment as she walked in to the console room, wearing what seemed to a lab coat. "What-why are you wearing that?"

"What?" Rose asked as she sat down on the Captain's chair, ready for them to go on their next travels, undercover.

"The lab coat…" He pointed out.

"Well, you said we're going undercover. This is my cover, well, our cover should I say?"

"No, no. I thought we agreed, I am-"

"And we established you can't go in as a patient, because in case you had forgotten, you're an alien….with two hearts. I think even trainee doctors would notice that. So…I wanna go undercover for a change." Rose flashed him a cheeky grin.

"What about me though?" The Doctor pouted gently, Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, no matter how hard he tried, he wasnt going to win her over that easily.

"You always get to go undercover. For once, I want to be 'The' Doctor, you can be my…trainee? You can follow me around whilst I give you a tour around the hospital…whilst investigating and snooping around, secretly." Rose grinned, grabbing his hand before he could argue with her, but he stopped her as they got to the TARDIS doors.

"You might want to take the lab coat off before we step outside, Rose." The Doctor smirked, before walking outside to the streets of London, shaking his head gently. He was getting old, a few years ago he'd never of let a human take charge of him, he smiled as Rose walked out to join him, a bag on her arm full of everything they'd need for their short Earth visit. He shook his head gently, maybe it wasn't all humans who could tell him what to do, it was just Rose that he would let take charge, every now and again.

**A/N; Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose..." The Doctor paused, holding Rose's hand as the chaos continued to unfold around them, just a small stop he had promised. He didn't expect to be stuck on the Moon; all he wanted to do was to check out the plasma coils, he wasn't expecting this. "There's something I need to do..." He began to bounce up and down on his feet, he didn't know how he was going to approach Rose about this. He didn't know whether she'd go with it, or give him the famous Tyler slap, which he'd experienced too often.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"This is purely for...this has to be done, okay? You need to distract the Judoon, and I promise that this is the only way...if there was another way-"

"Doctor just tell me wh-" Rose was cut off from talking as The Doctor's lips pressed against hers. For those small few moments she forgot everything that was going on around them, the Judoon, the Plasmivore, she just wanted to enjoy this moment, The Doctor was kissing her! And she was enjoying it! Before Rose could even begin to gather her thoughts, the kiss suddenly came to a stop, followed by a quick apology from The Doctor before he ran off.

"Believe me. There's no need to apologise..." Rose whispered, catching her breath as he left. As The Doctor ran, and as he did, he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind, that wasn't just for a genetic transfer, he'd been wanting to do that for a long long time.

**So...thoughts? And I'll add more tonight!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor stared at Rose as she began to happily chat away to William Shakespeare, he only wanted to show her a show, he didn't intend on meeting Shakespeare himself. He had to admit, he felt rather jealous as she flirted with him, chatting away, smiling, an odd giggle here and there, he could feel the jealousy and spite running through him. He knew it was stupid to feel jealous, why should he be jealous? Rose can flirt with whoever she wants to flirt with.

"Anyway," He butted in, he actually wanted to be included instead of sitting there, watching the two of them chat and giggle away, "About this play?" He asked, but as soon as Shakespeare was about to talk and reply to him, a rather tall, superior looking man walked in and started talking to William. The Doctor leant to the side Rose was on, and whispered. "What was that?"

"What?" Rose looked across at him, a small smirk growing across her face, and he mentally cursed himself, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"You and William Shakespeare, flirting together. Laughing and giggling, you never giggle when I tell you something that's remotely funny, and I heard that conversation then, nothing was even slightly amusing about it..."

"Doctor," Rose bit back a small smile, "you need to learn the difference between flirting, and polite banter, that was just a polite conversation."

"That was flirting." The Doctor muttered, crossing his arms as he leant back in his chair.

"No it wasn't." Rose smiled.

"Yes it was, Rose."

**A/N; A bit of Jealous!Doctor, who doesn't love a bit of that? Next chapter, Ten + Rose + Bed...what on Earth will happen? Leave us a small review, and I'll update with TWO tomorrow! Promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor, why are you just standing by the doorway?" Rose smirked as they entered their bedroom for the night, the only room available included a double bed, but The Doctor didn't seem too fond on the idea of them both sharing.

"I just- I'm not," He stuttered, crossing his arms defensively, "I just thought you might want the bed, I can sit in the chair, I don't need my sleep, Timelord, we don't tend to sleep that much, you know that. And you also know that humans _do _need to sleep, you'll sleep for days on end! Wasting them away on your precious sleep." He rambled, noticing he'd gone rather off topic, "Anyway, sleep. I'll have the chair."

"We're both adults, Doctor," Rose smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, she always enjoyed herself when he was all flustered and embarrassed, it could keep her entertained for hours on end sometimes, "I'm sure we can just share a bed for the night. Can't have you hurting your back on that wooden chair, I mean, you're getting old, God knows what thing is going to end up doing to your back." Rose teased, flashing him a cheeky grin, and The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at her slightly. He couldn't resist her smile.

"Okay then," He smiled, and lay next to her, so their faces were just inches apart, smiling down at her softly, "You should get some rest though, who knows what's going to happen tomorrow. More mysterious death and you never know, maybe we'll see a witch or two?"

"M'okay," Rose smiled, closing her eyes slowly, "Night Doctor." She whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek before turning on to her side, facing the window, mentally cursing herself. Why did she kiss his cheek? She's never kissed his cheek when saying goodnight.

"Night Rose." He whispered in reply. He didn't seem to mind though.


	8. Chapter 8

Shivers began to run through Rose as they entered the Bedlam asylum, as they listened to the yells and screams of the patients inside their confined and grubby cells. Rose instinctively grabbed The Doctor's hand as they began to walk through the corridors, people staring at them as they walked past, trying to talk to them and grab their attention. Rose felt a sense of safety when she was next to The Doctor, especially as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. It was amazing how safe just holding his hand could make her feel.

"Are you okay?" He whispered lightly in her ear as they continued to walk, placing Rose in the middle, away from the hands reaching out for them. Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing, people were just locked away for having something wrong with them, something they couldn't control. Locked away and hidden likes mistakes, like animals. It was horrible.

"Yeah, it's just this place. Gives me the creeps…."

"We'll be out soon, just….keep hold of my hand, okay?"

"Right, because I'm going to wander off in a place like this." Rose whispered, but a small smirk grew on The Doctor's face.

"Well, you have been known to wander off now, haven't you? I never know with you." He whispered, smiling a small smile grew on Rose's face. "See, it's not too scary here, is it?"

"Not with you here it isn't." She smiled again, looking up at him, but The Doctor didn't know what to say, they were both one another's rocks. Needing each other, not in a clingy way, for safety, happiness. They just never admitted to one another how much they really needed each other. Who knew if they ever would?


End file.
